SwordMate
by Yuno G
Summary: Natsu es un Vampiro, un Warrior, destinado a protejer a la princesa Juvia te todo peligro, incluido el hombre lobo que quiere destrozar a su raza, Gray, y su compañera, una Vampire Slayer de primera categoria, Lucy. Natsu y Lucy son enemigos mortales, al igual que Juvia y Gray, con un oscuro pasado, y un rey endemoniado


No confíes en nadie, en nada

solo en tu

"SwordMate"

Cada año, cada mes, cada día, cada hora, cada minuto de mi vida e estado entrenando hasta delirar de cansancio y dolor, pudiendo sentir cada musculo de mi cuerpo con cada movimiento que ejercía, intentando llegar al máximo nivel que alguien como yo podría tener, incrementando mi olfato, vista, velocidad, fuerza, agilidad, incrementando mis sensaciones. Entrenando para sentir el idioma de los arboles al mecer, el viento al chocar contra mi, el suelo al vibrar, el cielo al desplazarse. Descifrar el significado que mis alrededores me describa, entender la energía de mis pisadas, de sus pisadas. Tenia que ser fuerte si quería que mi Swordmate sea fuerte, tenia que ser fuerte si quería que mi pueblo sea fuerte, todos dependerán de mi y yo dependeré de todos.

Pero sobretodo, sobre todas las cosas, era por esa persona. Necesito un compañero fuerte que este junto a mi el la batalla. No podía aceptar a cualquier hombre y ese hombre no podía aceptar a cualquiera. Un hombre justo, preciso, neutral, que de su vida en la batalla, al igual que yo. Alguien en el que puede confiar para que este a mi lado cuando herede el poder de mi gente, para poder ganar no solo esta batalla, sino la guerra. No cualquiera de nosotros a podido encontrar su SwordMate, encontrarlo es como un cruce del destino, algo que ya esta decidido desde hace milenios, estamos conectados a través del mundo, pero el destino lo hace uno mismo, si no nos hacemos fuertes, nuestros Swordmates tendrán esa misma mentalidad, y seremos débiles, esa no es una opción, no en un momento critico como este. En el momento en que la gente de mi padre, mi gente, esta siendo amenazada por esos asesinos.

Nosotros y nuestros SwordMates estamos conectados, tanto mentalmente como físicamente, podemos saber que sienten, que sufren, que piensan, sabemos que les pasa y ellos saben que nos pasa. Pero nada de esto es posible hasta que la conexión se establezca. No sabremos quien es hasta que lo veamos con nuestros propios ojos, cuando nuestras miradas se conecten, sabremos que es esa persona, la que estará a nuestro lado luchando hasta el final de nuestros días, un aliado eterno, y cuando lo encontremos, cuando lo encuentre, a la persona indicada, seremos mucho más fuertes, seremos invencibles. Lucharemos contras nuestros enemigos eternos. Los Vampiros.

Yo. Gray hombre lobo. Y. El. Un Vampire Slayer.

Soy el hijo del Rey de nuestra gente, Silver Fullbuster y la reina, Mika Fullbuster. Hemos estado luchando contra el clan de los vampiros desde el principio de los tiempos, somos enemigos con mutuos beneficios, se nos puede llamar violadores y asesinos. Nuestra sangre, nuestra carne, son la mejor cura para un vampiro, nos desprecian por su sabor, pero nos mata por sus utilidades. Para ellos somos de un sabor asqueroso y repugnante, como un frio pedazo de metal entre sus dientes, congelando su lenguas, pero eso no quita la razón tan fuerte que tienen para matar a nuestros compañeros. Si un vampiro toma nuestra sangre o carne, seria como sacar sus vidas del sufrimiento, podrán vivir 100 años sin ninguna enfermedad, y como si fuera poco, cura cada herida el el vampiro tenga, desde la más pequeña, hasta la más profunda. Salvándoles la vida a esos capullos.

Pero nosotros no nos quedamos atrás, si estamos gravemente heridos o con una enfermedad, la mejor cura es tener sexo con un vampiro, no importa si es del sexo opuesto o no, pero ¿Qué vampiro va a querer tener sexo con un lobo? Ninguno. Por eso se llama violación.

Esa es nuestra razón, esa es mi razón por la que necesito un fuerte Soulmate.

Pero quien iba a decir que seria secuestrado por los vampiros, sin poder llegara mi meta, si poder se más fuerte de lo que podía ser. Ahora estoy aquí, y con el "Honor" de estar encerrado en una de las mazmorras del rey de los vampiros, el bastardo más grande de todos. Un gran grupo de vampiros se escabulló en los aposentos de mis padres, matando así a una gran cantidad de lobos y amenazaron que mis padres serian los siguientes sino iba con ellos. BANG. Un golpe en la cabeza. Listo. El más fuerte de los lobos, yo, esta encerrando por propia voluntad entre miles de vampiros y seré decapitado en dos horas, ¿La razón? No la se. Siempre eh estado siguiendo a la razón, y mira donde estoy ahora, buscando una manera de escaparme. ¿Rendirme? Nunca. ¿Entregarme? En la vida. Esta será una buena forma de burlarme de ellos, nadie entra a mi reino, meta deliberadamente y se va tan tranquilo.

La Hora A Llegado. tan-tan-taaaaaaaaaaan.

-Es hora que mueras, perro mojado- dijo el mariquita de guardia que pusieron para custodiarme, seguro que mi culo tiene más color que su cara, vampiros, pálidos como mi culo...y como el de muchos otros- ¿A que esperas? SAL DE AHÍ ANIMAL.- Gritó, joder, me va a reventar los tímpanos, una de las desventajas de tener un buen oído.

-Cállate cara-culo, tu hora estará más cerca que la mía como no te calles- amenacé con las manos en los bolsillos y saliendo de la mazmorra.

-¿Quién te crees que eres, mierda?- dijo golpeándome con la lanza, o al menos intentándolo.

BANG. MUERTO. UNO MENOS.

-Ala, ala, ¿ahora donde estará el supuesto lugar donde padeceré?- me pregunté arrascandome la cabeza sobre el cadáver del vampiro.

Cosas que hay que saber para matar a un vampiro:

1.- Solo pueden morir con las garras de un lobo, o un arma echa de plata.

-Creo que es esta puerta...creo- dije en voz baja abriendo una gran puerta con adornos de escuchar los gritos...más gritos...parecidos a los de un espectáculo al empezar. Un. Coliseo. Que bonito lugar para dejar bien claro quien es el más fuerte aquí, lleno de hombres

sedientos, mujeres y niños. TODOS pálidos como mi culo, y más feos también, no hay nada como una buena y bronceada loba. Todos sorprendidos por mi presencia, mi solitaria y despreocupada presencia, sin cuerdas que me amarren, o hombres que me tengan sujeto, solo yo y mi gran presencia. ¡No...seguro que es por mi increíble bronceado!

Caminé al centro del coliseo, en medio del silencio, mate al supuesto vampiro que me iba a decapitar de un solo movimiento, un vampiro con la cabeza cubierta con un gran saco negro dejando solo a la vista sus ojos negros, ahora cerrados. Con un gran cuerpo, algo lento comparado al mío. Todos comenzaron a gritar y a correr, y cuando no hubo casi nadie, como treinta guardias entraron , más palidetroques, que fastidio. Matando a cualquiera que estuviera a diez pasos de distancia de mi.

Mierda. El Veneno. Estaba Surgiendo Efecto.

La mitad de los guardias que quedaban de pie corrieron hacia un grupo de dos personas y la otra mitad se quedaron sobre mi, ahora si, estaba atado y con guardias alrededor mío. Parecen papel higiénico. es momento de bromear, ahora estoy en un serio aprieto.

-Padre ¡Te suplico, detén esto!- gritó una vampira, una chica de cabellos azules, del mismo color que sus ojos, no tenia el blanco pálido que tanto detesto, era uno dulce, como un helado de vainilla.

-Juvia, eres la princesa de los vampiros, mi hija, no me levantes el tono, no tienes derecho. Ese infeliz merece morir, además ¿No quieres que tu padre se cure?- dijo el rey de los vampiros, tranquilamente, pero sin quitar el tono amenazante.

Ella me miro a los ojos, que patético, yo tirado en el suelo con monos blancos sobre mi y ella tan tranquila en una silla de piel, pero por alguna razón me era conocida. Me miro con pena, más patético todavía, pero podía notarlo, ella no quería que muriera.

-Pero, su majestad- dijo la chica- si lo mantenemos vivo podremos recurrir a su sangre cuando tengamos el deseo o necesidad de hacerlo.

Retiro lo dicho, es como todos los vampiros, solo quiero arrancarle el pescuezo. ¿Con que el rey esta enfermo?¿Y por que no se muere de una puñetera vez? Mierda. No seré vuestra putita que podrán recurrir cuando tengan el deseo de hacerlo. Prefiero morir con dignidad. Pero. Mi Destino. Esta en Juego.

-Padre, Su majestad, podemos mostrarle el poder de el gran Warrior Dragneel, para demostrarle nuestra fuerza y mantenerlo tranquilo- sugirió, ja! un guerrero-

-Hija, por una vez tiene una utilidad, ya me cansaba de tenerte gratis en mi castillo- dijo el viejo- Buena idea, y ya que fue tuya, tu te encargaras de todo esto, mañana citaré a Natsu para que le enseñe a ese hijo del diablo lo que es bueno.

¿Yo?¿Hijo del diablo?¿Y me lo dice ese tipo? Y que estuviera de broma. No era un buen rey, no era un buen padre, como humillaba a su hija de tal forma, la tenia sometida ante su palabra, y ella no podía defenderse. Seguro que por eso se murió su reinita, que patético, no podía ni siquiera ser llamado hombre. El termino vampiro le quedaban de perlas. Ahora que harán conmigo, que más da, tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de aquí, no creo que mi clan venga a salvarme, ya que me consideran muerto, pero si vendrán por venganza, y tengo que prevenir eso.

veneno. Bye-bye Luz del sol.

.

.

.

¿Dónde estoy? Ah...de nuevo en la mazmorra, hay alguien al otro lado de las rejas. Tiene forma de mujer, huele a una de ellos, una vampiresa, ¿pero quien? Logré enfocar mi vista después de unos cuantos segundos, y quien estaba en frente de mi no era nada más y nada menos que la frágil princesita.

-Hola Juvia, ¿Vienes a chuparme la sangre? Cuidado- le advertí- que yo también muerdo - dije mostrándole mis colmillos.

-Más respeto bastardo- dijo un hombre de mi estatura- estas en frente de su alteza la princesa Juvia, aunque seguro que alguien como tu no sabrá lo que es tener modales.

El hombre era de mi tamaño en todos los sentidos, altura, peso, ancho, pero lo distinguía ese llamativo pelo rosado y esos ojos verdes jade que no había visto en ningún otro vampiro antes. Llevaba una brillante armadura, que le cubría todo el cuerpo excepto la cabeza, una roja con dorado, que rechinaba al caminar y una capa roja que le llegaba a los tobillos.

-No se preocupe Warrior Dragneel. Esta detrás de las rejas- dijo Juvia levantando una mano en señal de detención a Dragneel.

-Eso, eso, guarro Dragneel, que de los modales no se vive- me burle!

-Serás!- dijo antes de que Juvia lo detuviera de nuevo con el mismo gesto, esa tía me parecía requeté conocida.

-Parece que no te acuerdas de mi Gray- dijo Juvia, Ala! Sabe mi nombre, y también me conoce- Nos vimos hace unos 10 años en el bosque que divide nuestros reinos, cuando todavía éramos unos niños. Escuche como alguien te llamó aclamando tu regreso, por eso se tu nombre.

Si, me acuerdo, era la niña que vi cuando tenia 10 años, estaba entrenando en el bosque, como siempre, con mi padre, me desvié del camino y la vi, talvez estaba muy cerca o ya en la zona de los vampiros, por eso tuve una buena riña ese día. Pero no me arrepentí, su imagen quedó grabada en mi memoria, tan pequeña, tan delicada, con esos pequeños ojos mirándome sin cesar, fue el primer vampiro que vi. Y pensar que se volvió en una mujer como esta.

-No quería que muriera...-Dijo Juvia siendo cortada por Dragneel.

-Princesa, no puede decir más, entienda su posición, es hora de irnos- dijo Drgneel.

-¿Que pasó con los modales, señor guarro?- me burlé.

-Cállate sal de ahí- dijo abriendo la puerta de mi celda con unos 10 guardias más a los alrededores.

-Uy, si no quiere terminar como los otros muertitos, más pálido de lo que esta, le recomiendo que no me hable así - le dije. Al instante todos los guardias se pusieron en sus puestos, listos para atacar.

-Vamos, inténtalo- me retó

-Warrior Dragneel, le ordeno que detenga esto- dijo Juvia- Tu también Gray, sino nos veremos obligados a ponerte un tranquilizante de nuevo.

No, a estaba algo arto de dormirme despertar en lugares desconocidos, tenia que estar alerta, ante cualquier posibilidad de regresar y detener lo que se va a desatar.

-Vale- solté

-Como usted desee, princesa- dijo Dragneel, uy, aquí solo hace falta las velitas y flores-

-Muy bien, ahora vamos a nuestro destino- dijo Juvia, quien lo diría "Destino"

Me ataron las manos fui llevado por Dragneel, si no recuerdo mal, su nombre es Nata, bueno, la cosa es que nos dirigimos a un carruaje de 4 caballos blancos y obviamente era solo para la princesa, estaba rodeado por unos cuantos guardias, pero no muchos, muchachos hipócritas, me están subestimando. Bueno, seria una muy buena oportunidad. La princesa subió al carruaje y Nata, los demás y yo caminamos detrás de este. Ya teníamos unas 3 horas caminando, no me quejo, yo corría 5 horas sin parar al día, pero esto, era. ABURRIDO.

-Oye Nata- le llamé-¿ A donde cojones vamos?

-Idiota, mi nombre es NATSU- uy me equivoqué- y vamos a demostrarte de lo que soy capaz, de lo que los vampiros somos capaces.

-Entonces vamos a ¿Pescar?-

-Eso es lo hacéis vosotros por la vida, híbrido- me dijo- nosotros vamos a matar lo que tanto adoran, a un Vampire Slayer, y es aquí.

Todos los soldados se detuvieron y formaron, saludando a Natsu, esperando sus ordenes. Estábamos en medio del mismo bosque que dividía nuestras naciones , y a lo lejos podía ver una cabaña de madera, y en el cielo se veía el humo que provenía de la chimenea.

-Quiero que regresen y avisen al rey que cuando terminemos nuestra misión nos quedaremos a dormir en casa del muerto Vampire Slayer. Y yo mandaré una paloma avisando nuestro regreso. Saluden!

-Señor, si, Señor- respondieron los soldados, dando la vuelta con el carruaje , perdiéndose en el abundante bosque y dejándonos a los 3 solos.

-Y tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté dirigiéndome a Juvia.

-Más respeto hibrido, no necesitas la lengua para vivir- amenazo Natsu.

-Pero si para escupirte llamitas- respondí

-Ya, ya- nos cortó Juvia- Gray, mi padre me mando para observar a los guerreros en su trabajo aprender más-

Aprender más ¿de que? Si esta mujer no mataría ni una mosca. Vampira. Recuerda.

Nos encaminamos a la cabaña y cuando ya no sentí la presencia de los soldados, me quite la camiseta para entrar en acción y calentar las cosas, dejando mi torso desnudo a la vista. Mierda. La esposas. Aun tenia las manos sujetas, y la camiseta se me a atascado ahí, ¡Parezco un torero rezando!

-¿Que demonios crees que estas haciendo?- Gritó Natsu

-A ti que te parece- dije molesto. Plan. Arruinado. De toda formas tenia que sacar a ese Vampire Slayer de ahí, podía escucharlo cantar, tenia una voz dulce, pero era imposible.

Natsu arrancó la camiseta de mis muñecas destrozándola.

-Muérete de frio- escupió Natsu.

-Lo siento por arruinar tus planes, pero yo tengo la sangre caliente, MUY caliente- le respondí sonriendo burlonamente. Bien. Camisa Afuera.

-Ya paren ustedes dos- dijo Juvia

Ya estábamos en frente de la casa de madera y todos teníamos caras de confundidos, podíamos escuchar su dulce voz, demasiado dulce para un hombre Vampire Slayer. Demasiado. Natsu rompió la puerta de la entrada de una patada, con una mano sostenía una espada, y con la otra mis cadenas, Entramos los tres, curiosos, y vimos que el salón estaba vacío, aun que afuera este echo solo de madera, por dentro todo era muy lujoso, ya diré los detalles después. No podía pensar en otra cosa más que en esa voz, era como una dulce seducción, los tres corrimos hacia la segunda puerta a la izquierda del pasillo que estaba al final del salón. Natsu me ató a una pequeña masita empotrada a la pared que estaba al lado de la puerta y rompió la puerta.

-!Uy que bien!- escuche de esa dulce voz- un violador- Ala! será estúpida, ¿Qué mierda esta diciendo.- Oh...pero si solo son dos vampiros- dijo deprimida- ¿Por que mierda están en mi baño? ¡Joder, que estoy desnuda!

-¿Ere...eres mujer?- preguntó Natsu sorprendido. puedo ver nada

-¡Happy!- Gritó. en ese momento un gato...azul...salió de Dios sabe donde y entro corriendo hacia el baño.

-Aparta Al gato!, es hora de tu muerte!- gritó Natsu.

No, no puedo dejar que la maten, tengo que saber quien es ella. Rompí las cadenas y entre al baño, lo primero que vi fue a Juvia sentada en el suelo con los ojos bien abiertos, estaba asustada. Después vi parte del cuerpo de Natsu, una rubia desnuda estaba tapándolo y dándome la espalda, pude darle una buena ojeada a ese redondo trasero y a esas largas piernas, y a su cabello rubio tapándole la espalda, aun húmedo por la ducha que obviamente se estaba tomando. Tiró a Natsu al suelo y levantó una mano, materializó una espada larga de mango dorado. Solo los más fuertes Vampire Slayer pueden materializar armas. Me quede pasmado. Su figura, su voz era como una dulce seducción.

-No. Toques. Al .Gato- dijo la rubia levantando la espada, a punto de clavársela, lo tenia rodeado, e inmovilizado, ya que otra espada se materializada clavándose en la capa de Natsu, impidiéndole movimiento alguno.

-No! Warrior Dragneel!- Gritó Juvia. En ese instante la rubia se detuvo y dejo caer la espada, al clavarse en el suelo se desintegro, y ella dejó caer ambos brazos a los costados de su pequeño cuerpo

-¿Drag...neel?- Susurró la rubia y retrocedió con pasos lentos e inseguros, era una chica completamente distinta a lo que escuchaba.

Al retroceder lo suficiente su espalda desnuda chocó contra mi torso, y giró al instante ,dejándome ver su rostro, y sus ojos chocolate, su mirada...¡ELLA! ¡ERA ELLA!

Todas las células de mi cuerpo se incendiaron, me ardían las manos, mi instinto reacciono ante ella, un juramento, cada neurona de mi cuerpo hizo un juramento, prometiendo luchar junto a ella. No apartamos la mirada, nos quedamos ahí por un momento infinito, podía sentir sus miedos, sus pensamientos, su pasado, sus sensaciones. Ella estaba tan sorprendida como yo, lo podía sentir.

-Gray...-susurro Ella-

-Lucy...- devolví el susurro-

La sujete de la cintura y dimos la vuelta, tapándola con mi cuerpo, no dejare que nadie la toque, que nadie la mire, que nadie la dañe.

Por que ella es

Mi SwordMate. -

 _ **NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_ HOLA HOLA HOLA hola, este cap lo escribi en febrero del 2015 asi que e decidido seguirlo, ya que a trama es algo...traumatica XD no lo es pero me gusta decir trama traumatica.

Un besazo


End file.
